Como te atreves
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Soy Sakura Haruno de 22 años, me encuentro llorando en mi cama.. Mi novio y mi mejor amiga a la persona que era como mi hermana, me engañaron los muy sin vergüenza, me engañaron. Jugaron conmigo, me lastimaron..    One-Shot


Capitulo unico

(Pov´s Sakura)

Me encontraba caminando viendo las vidrieras, estaba esperando a mi mejor Amigo Naruto Uzumaki es como mi hermano, tambien hoy a la noche me tenia que ver con mi Hermanita del alama, esa amiga que le conf as todo, que esta cuando vos la necesitas, si bueno Ino Yamanaka, la persona que JAMAS me haria nada o.. Tambien pensando en esa persona al cual amo Sasuke Uchiha, Esa persona lo amo y es muy especial para mi..

Sakura-Chan - Susurran en mi oido -

Ah, Dios Naruto queres que me de un paro cardiaco - Dijo Sakura -

Perdon - Dijo Con una sonrisa -

Pero en ese momento no se porque raz n, quise mirar al frente un impulso fue mirar al frente, pero Hubiera deseado que no fuera as . Enfrente te encontraba en una tienda de moda, mi novio con mi mejor amiga bes ndose, casi manose ndose, sent a como un liquido rodaba por mi mejilla.

No - Susurre - Naruto Decime que no, Por favor

Lo siento Sakura, pero lo que ves es a Sasuke con Ino besandose - Dijo Naruto abrazandola -

Naruto acompañame - Dijo Sakura -

Si - Dijo Naruto -

Una vez que cruzamos entramos y parece que las dos persona al cual yo confiaba no se dieron cuenta que estaba entrando, una vez atras de Sasuke empuje a Ino y le meti una cachetada a Sasuke

Sakura - Susurro Sasuke -

Por que ? - Susurre - Por que me hiciste esto? Mas con mi amiga, acaso no te importe, no pensaste en mi, Decime Sasuke, no pensaste en mi, yo que di todo por vos, en tu cerebro no pensaste en mi, como yo pienso en vos, Decime.

Perdon - Dijo queriendo abrazandome -

_Como te atreves a pedir perdon,_  
><em>Ella es mi amiga y no te importo Nada de nada<em>

Sakura, dejame explicarte - Dijo Sasuke nervioso -

_No hay excusas, sos un pecador,_  
><em>No tienes c digo en el amor No te importa nada<em>

No, Sasuke confiaba en vos, te di todo mi amor - Dije y me dirigi a Ino - y a vos que sos como mi hermana, como pudiste, yo que te confie todo, que eras mi hermana, Por que Ino Decime que te hice yo?

Sakura, yo - Respondi Ino - Hay una explicación

_Los dos mintieron, Me traicionaron,_  
><em>Los dos amando Mientras yo..<em>

Me partieron en dos, como pudieron ser tan así , tan malos, ella sabiendo que yo lo amaba el tambien y jugaron conmigo, no deje que me digiera nada, sal corriendo del lugar, Senti a como Sasuke me llamaba, me gritaba que esperara, pero acelere el paso, una vez que entre al edificio, como pude subi las escaleras meti la llave y entre en el departamento 14.. Muchas veces senti que Sasuke veni con perfume de distinta mujer, pero siempre quise saber que no me engañaba o eso era lo que pretendia

_Te esperaba en nuestra cama Deseando que me amaras,_  
><em>Nunca espere de los dos, aquella mala Jugada<em>

Ino como pudiste, sabiendo que yo lo amaba, y te contaba las cosas, que eras mi hermana de corazon, .

_De ti nunca lo esperaba Eras como una hermana,_  
><em>Nunca sospeche de vos Tu sabias que lo amaba Ay, que lo amaba<em>

Sakura dejame explicarte amor, yo te amo, lo de Ino fue un pasatiempo - Gritaba desde el otro lado Sasuke - Yo te amo y te voy amar a vos, por favor arreglemos las cosas

_No hay excusas, sos un pecador,_  
><em>No tienes codigo en el amor No te importa nada Los dos mintieron, Me traicionaron,<em>  
><em>Los dos amando Mientras yo..<em>

Yo lo siento amor, pero me rompiste el alma, y no puedo perdonarte, no puedo perdonarlos a los dos, Te amaba como a nadie, y a Ino que era mi mejor amiga, que tambien la queria - Le dije - Lo siento Sasuke pero No puedo hacer nada, sos libre.. Gracias por este tiempo..

_Mientras yo:_  
><em>Te esperaba en nuestra cama Deseando que me amaras,<em>  
><em>Nunca espere de los dos, aquella mala Jugada De ti nunca lo esperaba Eras como una hermana,<em>  
><em>Nunca sospeche de vos Tu sabias que lo amaba Ay, que lo amaba<em>

Paso 3 años desde todo eso, Por cosas asi del destino supongo, Lo veo a Sasuke y a Ino.. Pero ya no me duele, yo estoy bien, encontre un amor, aunque Sasuke no me aparta sus ojos de mi, pero no importa, yo tengo a mi novio Itachi.. Si lo conoci y bueno resulta que es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero a pesar de que Sasuke venia y me traia cosas para que lo perdonara, nunca lo hice y estoy feliz, porque encontre a alguien que me juro que nunca me iba a engañar. Y Respecto a Ino, ella se enamoro de Sasuke, estan juntos, pero no sabe que Sasuke la engaña, No sabe que Sasuke me manda cosas, pero bueno, No me meto en su relacion.. Es asi..

Te amo mi amor - Dije besandolo -

Yo tambien te amo, Mi Flor de cerezo - Susurro Itachi -

Ah, me olvide adivinen, estabamos en una fiesta, me case con Itachi, y soy la mujer mas feliz del planeta..

Fin


End file.
